An Impossible Feeling
by GotHimASandwich
Summary: Daryl has some explaining to do, as to why he left. Also, did the Governer hold up his bargain? Did the group find a sanctuary to last? What will happen between Carol and Daryl? Maybe the new guy might have some explaining to do...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try at a DarylXCarol fanfic. Walking Dead has been my favorite show, since we saw it on Netflix when they only had the first couple of episodes from Season 1. If you guys like it, or have suggestions on my writing style, let me know. **

**This chapter of the story is set after the season finale. I may not get all the details that were in the show correct, but that's why they called it fanfic :).**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since the major battle between Woodbury and the Prison group, and people were still mourning. Rick was still mourning Lori, though he has been having fewer episodes where she appears in an angelic form. Daryl was still upset over his brother, Merle, and how he tried to solve the Governer problem without more bloodshed. Carol was saddened at the loss of Axel. Though she didn't have romantic feelings for him, she felt an immense amount of guilt: one minute he's laughing, joking, and even touching her, and the next, she's using his corpse to shield herself from the volley of gunfire. Michonne was at a loss on how to handle Andrea's death, she had been with her since Hershel's farm overran, and she found Andrea sick and half-dead.

Emotions have settled down, Hershel's sermon he began hosting weekly in the common area seemed to be what everyone needed, whether they followed religion or not. The main gate has been jimmy-rigged for the time being, but everyone knows it won't hold for long, especially if a herd of walkers gets the urge to test its strength. After Hershel's weekly sermon, Rick called the group to a meeting before everyone wandered off to their individual cells. The subject everyone knows needs to be addressed, but none willing to do so, is the first out of Rick's mouth.

"Everyone knows that recent attack has been bad. Bad on them, we got some of their sharpshooters thanks to Daryl, Glenn, and Carl. Their curses were evident on that, so they're down for now. But we lost some good ones of our own. Axel was a good man, in his own way. I know everyone's still upset over T-Dog, and Andrea," Rick notices Daryl shifting his body, as if he's about to interject his brother's name into the list of the dead, Rick's gentle nod of his head easing the discomfort, "And as much as some people might not like to admit, we took a loss when Merle went after the governer. As dumb as it was, you have to admit Merle had a good heart, in an attempt to save lives here in the prison, he lost his own. Both sides took a loss, and we know it."

A few sniffles here and there, tears are wiped. Judith's whines started to ring slightly, a sign that she's waking up but not there yet. Beth, seated between her father and Maggie, started to lift herself from the folding table someone had found in the cafeteria, where the prisoners were found locked away, and brought it out for meals and meetings, if any were called. Carol was standing by the stairs, leading up to Rick's cell, which he shared with Carl and Judith. She held her hand up, signaling that she would be the one to take her leave and attend to Judith. Everyone remains still, letting the inevitable topic sink in without much said on it. Daryl remained quiet during most of the meetings, unless he was called to voice his opinion. He remained more so after he returned to the prison, from his brief leave with Merle, feeling that he had abandoned them and didn't feel he had any right to voice any opinion at this point.

Everyone eyed him in a stunned kind of way, rarely did he say anything unless it was of vital importance. "I know some of you might think I don't have my right to an opinion on the issue of prison's security and the safety of everyone, but to avoid everyone else forced to say what no one wants to hear, I'll do it. This prison is too compromised now. We were fine with the breeched wall, but with the Gov'ner smashing down our front door, practically, and good people lost...Our numbers are lower, our strength is not as good as it was before...This prison ain't safe no more. We need to move on and find somewhere else. More walkers are coming in by the dozens, and we're not able to go on runs as much as before."

There were stifled objections, but nothing out loud. They knew he was right, but no one was willing to admit it. Not even Rick.

"You know he's right, people." Carol had emerged from Rick's cell, little Judith's soft snores and coos echoed slightly behind her. Some were taken back by Carol's support for Daryl, considering she was most upset about Daryl leaving. "Everyone knows we can't stay here for much longer. We're low on food, for us and Judith. Ammo is low, fuel is low, many things we need are practically non-existant. No one wants to say it, and Daryl is the only one with _balls _enough, despite the fact he might be hated for it." The group nodded in agreement, whispers of yesses and that's rights could be heard. Daryl looked up from the wall lining the cells, his greyish blue eyes that have seen hell met Carol's, but she only returned with a glaring look of betrayal on his end. "We have to leave soon, but we can't really risk packing everything up and wishing for the best, but we can't afford to scout either with supplies low."

"There's another option, one no one would enjoy to listen to, but one that could benefit us for the time being." Rick finally found his voice, after Daryl speaks up and Carol's defense of him. "The Governer wants us gone, he wants this place to himself or just wants the possible threat out of the way so they can live their pleasant, little lives. We can negotiate that for our benefi..." Rick was instantly cut off by shouts of objections. Daryl stood up strait, hissing for everyone to remain silent. "You guys can disagree all you want, but hear the man out," he whispered as softly as he could to avoid waking the baby, but loud enough to be heard. Silence befalls the group once more, and Rick nodded a thank-you to him before continuing. "The Governer wants us out, don't much care why he wants us out. He doesn't know about the breech in the south wall, only the one he made. We can negotiate for him to give us some food and fuel, in exchange we leave the prison. It'd strengthen our supply, no matter how short lived...Might give us a better chance to search a bit longer than with what we have right now."

Hershel stood up, supporting his weight with the crutches he relies on to get around. Normally, Hershel has a lightness to his tone, but he was stone serious.

"Rick is right, and it's not often this man and I agree on a lot. Him and Daryl both make good points, no matter how ugly they seem. Our best chance is leaving, but we can't scout and we can't hope and pray that God gives us a sanctuary worth staying in. The Governer wants us out of here, we need to us that to our advantage. I don't much like the thought of avoiding to tell them about the broken wall, but I'd much rather it be them to get overrun, than my daughters," he nods to Maggie and Beth, "My son, I know you're not kin, Glenn, but you might as well, since you and Mag are practically man and wife," Glenn wipes away a tear, content to know that Hershel gives his consent, "Rick, you or your kids, I want to see grow happy and old, as long as God allows me to see. Carol, you broken woman who emits strength and love to those most deserving." As he named off each person, he would face them, giving them a look of love that a father would give to his children. He finally hobbles over to Daryl, instinctly Daryl reaches out and supports him with his arms. "And you, Daryl Dixon, the man who claims to be alone, but constantly lends support and aid to those with no shared blood. You coming back in our time of need, whether you agree with it or not, is God's way of showing you that you DO deserve the love and care that this group is known for, the only reason I allowed them to stay on my land. I see the love these people give, and I have seen, no matter how well you think you hide it, that you love and care for everyone else. Whether you want to be or not, you are family here, and I'd rather hundreds of their people die instead of one scratch on your head. Same goes for everyone else. As much as a man this makes me less of, I'd rather them die instead of you, and if making a deal with them and leaving this place insures that...Well, Rick, you have an obligation to follow through with it."

The hard truth really began to sank in, everyone solemn looking as they darted their gaze around at one another. With the exception of Judith fussing in her sleep now and then, no one was making a sound. A few seconds, a few minutes, an hour passed by without a word before Rick shifted around, making the first movement in what seemed like forever.

"Unless anybody has any objections to the matter, it's settled. I'll send word to him that we want a real negotiation that will involve us leaving, and hopefully with some more supplies." Rick saundered off to figure out how to send a message to Woodbury, everyone else tending to their normal duties. Maggie and Glenn went out to burn more walker bodies, Hershel went to take inventory and Beth would help when she wasn't called to help Judith. Michonne and Carl decided to patrol the gates, which left Carol and Daryl alone. Carol was still kind of hanging onto the railing one floor up and slightly to the left of Daryl. She looked at him, the man who seemingly betrayed her more than anyone, then saunters back in to rescue the group in their hour of need. Daryl, head slightly turned towards his left shoulder without locking eyes with Carol, was the first to break the silence between the two.

"Carol, I thought I was doing y'all a favor. Cut me a break."

"Sure, you were." She said snarkily before going to organize the kitchen area they had set up in a cell one floor up. Daryl's chest sank, not fully understanding why her comments were affecting him. Hershel looked up at them, sensing a lover's quarrel between two who weren't bonded together. Beth started to go after Carol before Hershel grabbed her arm, shaking his head no. Daryl followed her up the stairs, standing in the doorway as he watched her move cans and tins around, unnecessarily. He figures it was to get away from him, but being the stubborn man he is, he wasn't going to let bad blood get between them.

"Carol, you gotta talk to me. At least hear me out."

"Why? So you can try to explain and justify you leaving us? And not even be man enough to tell anybody, including me...You just left us..." Carol braced herself over a sink in the cell, fighting back stinging tears. She never cried over a man like she was at the moment, not even the times Ed would hit her or take sexual advantage of her. But this redneck with a crossbow, one she never claimed any sort of feelings for beyond platonic, and visa versa. Here he was, simply being near her, and all she can think about is that pain in her chest when Rick told her he wasn't coming back. "Daryl, did you even think about how the rest of us would react to you disappearing? Did you think about any of us while you were out playing in the woods?" Carol wanted to ask him if he even thought about her, but it would imply she cared for him beyond what friends would. And she promised herself she wouldn't let herself love another man, not after Ed...

"Of course, Carol. That's why I left. Y'all were gettin' riled up over Merle, though he wasn' helping matters. And he knew he couldn't stay here, so he was gonna leave. He tried to get me to stay, but I couldn't just abandon my brother again..." Daryl slipped his hands into his pockets, like a kid getting in trouble by a mother. "I'm sorry I left ya...I mean, the group, like that. Didn't wanna get caught between him and everyone else again.." He started to turn away from Carol, as she eased her posture and stood a little straighter than before. Before he completely walked away, he gave her one last glance over his shoulder.

"Don't hate me, Carol. Can't stand you mad at me." Carol stood with her jaw wide open, almost stupefied. He didn't want her mad...at him? What did he mean by that? Before she could ask him for more answers, he walked away. It was only a few minutes after he left that Beth almost charged in.

"What on Earth did _he_ want?" She demanded.

"I don't know," Carol replied, "But I think we need to ease up on Daryl a bit. It wasn't easy for him to leave us.." Beth nodded slightly, and returned to help her father.

Carol and everybody gathered around for dinner, talking about things they could do to get ready for the move, with or without the Governer's help. Carol and Beth were tag-teaming with Judith, feeding and bouncing her. Daryl walked in, and everyone kind of went silence. Maggie gave him a bit of a glare, almost a 'What the hell do you think you're doing' kind of look. Carol handed the baby to Beth as she stood up.

"Daryl, there's a place here for you, if you want to sit next to me."

"Thanks," He said as he sat down between her and Beth, "What's up, Ass Kicker?"

Rick wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, made from jumpsuits found within the prison, and stood up. Both hands on either edge of the table, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. "I spoke to the Governer earlier." Clinks of dishes and silverware as they clattered to a stop, every body still as they listened to Rick's words. "He agreed to listen to our requests, we meet tomorrow."

Is this a trap? Or might they actually escape to find a peaceful place? Everybody looked worried, wondering if the Governer is planning a nasty surprise for them...

* * *

**I hope the story wasn't that bad. There will definitely be another chapter, but may be a few days. I've got plans for everyone, but I promise the story will focus more on the Caryl team. Just wanted to get things explained first. Let me know how everything is, either by review or PM. Have a good day.**


	2. The Trade

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great response! Can't believe people really liked it, it blows me away, no matter how small the response might be, any review is good for me, lol. Hope you like this chapter, and as always, let me know what you think or how I can improve on**** it.**

* * *

"We're meeting him in the morning, hopefully no unneeded bullshit happens."

Rick repeated once more, bracing both sides of the table and waiting for the outburst of objections. So far, no one has any, or has dared to voice their's. Rick gave a nod of approval, affirming the action plan for the morning. He asked around, if anybody had a plan for what they needed to do, and all he received in return was confusion. Daryl sat still, knowing full well what they need to do, and knowing he'd most likely be hated for it. Sometimes he wondered why he even came back to the prison. A lot of it, he believes, has to do with the mousy, grey-haired beauty seated next to him. He tried so hard to stay a loner, not needing to rely on anyone except maybe his brother. Even when his brother was still alive, he came back to the prison because he had grown a somewhat attachment to everyone here, especially Carol...

"I have a suggestion, if you don't mind, Rick." Daryl was surprised to hear Carol stand up, looking more like a lioness, and less like a mouse.  
"Carol, you know you're just as welcome to share your thoughts as Hershel, Glenn, or anybody else. Including you, Daryl. You're still in our family, so quit keeping the trap shut if you have something to say."

Carol let out a soft giggle, one that warmed Daryl's heart. He missed those little laughs she did when he did something funny.

"I think we need to figure out what we can afford to trade for tomorrow. Take stock of everything we have, and decide what we can stand to lose, and what we can't."

Everybody nodded, small murmurs of how good of an idea it was rippled through the handful of people who have been with her since the beginning of everything. Even Daryl gave her a nod of approval, which made her smile. Everyone spoke up on what jobs they wanted to do, which most people agreed. Rick wrote everything down, as far as what they needed to do. He made two collums, one for the jobs and another for who wanted to do what job. So far, this was what everyone had agreed on:

_Routing and calculating fuel: Rick_  
_Medical stock: Hershel_  
_Judith's items: Beth_  
_Vehicles and remaining fuel: Glenn, Carl_  
_Weapons and ammo: Maggie_  
_Kitchen and Mundane items: Carol_

Daryl watched everyone scribble their names next to their preferred job and Rick nodding approval. He could hear Rick tell Carl to do everything Glenn tells him, not figuring why he said so, until he saw the list. So, little Grime was going to help with vehicles? He chuckled to himself, imagining Carl crashing through the gate and Glenn chasing after him. He noticed everyone was pretty set in their jobs and didn't seem like they needed much help. He noticed Ass-kicker was taken care of by Beth, and Carol was by himself. He decided on his job, mouthing to Rick Carol's name and Rick just smiling and waving him away as he walked off to find the map of the area. Daryl strolled up to the kitchen cell, looking at Carol as she muttered a minor plan for dinner and breakfast. He would often find himself just looking at her, wondering how a woman who lost so much to the world could still walk with a smile on her face, and her head high. He supposes he had a helping hand, as well as the group. For being a woman of close to 50 years in age, she was a young woman to him. Only indication of how old she was were the silver stands of hair that dotted her head. Barely wrinkles, and skin so soft. Oh, how he has wanted to touch her face, to hold it in his hands once more, to kiss her...He shook his head, how did that last thought get into his head? He's thought of how lovely and beautiful she was, and how horrible she'd been treated by that son of a bitch that abused her daily and nightly. But kissing her? He was unaware she had snuck that much inside his heart, and he'll be damned if he let her know that.

"Daryl, I said are you okay?"

Daryl snapped back to reality, to Carol pushing lightly on his crossed arms that hid beneath the poncho he sometimes wore. She looked slightly worried, and yet amused.

"Daydreamin', Dixon?" She laughed off, sitting back down to sort out the food and see what they had.  
"Shut it, woman. So how much we got?" He asked, kind of helping her, but mostly just looking.  
"If we're lucky and ration right, we could have three days for everyone. That's if nobody sneaks a midnight snack..." She trails off, writing the various food cans they had, and what little meat they had left over from Daryl's hunt a few days ago.  
"Don't worry that head of your's, Carol. I plan on huntin' tonight, so we get more food to last."

Daryl nodded to Carol, turning around to help out with any jobs others might need. He takes a step, but feels a small pair of arms, barely skin and bone, wrap around his waist, holding him in place. He can feel Carol press her face to his back, squeezing him a little bit tighter. Every breath, every quiver that emanated from Carol, Daryl could feel every micro-movement of it. It almost felt like she was crying. Ah, hell, he didn't know how to handle a woman crying like this. His arm rested on top of her's, his hand over her's. This was all he could do, but he knew he could do more to comfort her...whatever she was goin' through.

"Don't leave us again, Daryl. We need you here, no matter how useless you might think you are to us..."

_Well, shit. That just about stabbed my heart.._

"Whatever you want, Carol..."

He peeled back her arms, not daring to look back. He knew the moment he saw her in tears, he'd cup her face and kiss her til she felt better...God Damn, he'd get the shit beat out of him if Merle could hear what he was thinking. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, he had to get out of that cell fast unless he wanted her to see him like this. He all but bolted out of there as fast as he could, and into his own little world. It was nighttime, and activities were dying down. Everyone had done their jobs; marked what could be spared to trade and what couldn't. And now it was time to sleep. Maggie and Glenn were on watch, and forbidden from any hanky panky. Tomorrow morning was too critical of a time for the prison group, there could be no mistakes. And before their exhausted selves could blink twice, the sun was gently waking sleeping eyes for those that visited dreamland. This morning was particularly similar to the previous ones, Daryl went out to hunt last night so he had hauled in a massive catch. Aside from the dozen and a half squirrels he usually catches, he managed to kill a deer and a couple of rattlesnakes. Daryl had an idea in that redneck mind of his. He would spend the hour that they had before the meeting to drain the venom and poison his crossbow bolts. When he arrived at the prison, the sun was barely poking above the trees, and finished harvesting the venom before the prison started to stir. He dragged the deer to the front door, trying to skin the hide and cut the meat as much as he could. Those who had duties outside noted the venison Daryl was cutting up, giving him a pat on the back and a Job Well Done. This made him feel good, or at least not as worthless as he had previously thought. Before long, Rick was rounding everyone up, and enlisting them to moving everything into the vehicles. Judith's items, the food and weapons would go into the RV, since there was more room for it, and it was designated as the "essential vehicle". Everything else, things that could be traded or were extra items they had picked up along their runs, they fit into the other cars like clothes and jumped in to head out. Daryl led the convoy to Woodbury on the motorcycle. Carol, Beth, Judith, Hershel, and Michonne settled into the RV. Rick was driving one of the station wagons, Glenn was in the farm truck, and Maggie had the other station wagon. It was a couple of hours worth of driving, having to stop here and there to clear the road and kill some walkers that would've followed them, but was a relatively safe trip to Woodbury. When the gates were in sights, Daryl drove off and parked on the side. Carol parked next to him, while Rick, Glenn, and Maggie each parked their vehicles in front of the gate. Rick exited his car, lifting his shirt up and holding his hands out to show he was unarmed. Guns instantly pointed at him as he stepped forward.

"I am not here to cause a war. I do not want to fight, I just want to talk and possible trade."

There was an inaudible gasp of shock. It was a few minutes of still tension before a man with an eyepatch, dressed in black clothing, appeared on the walkway above the gate.

"I see you brought your whole crew with you, Rick. To what, do I owe this pleasure?" The Governor spoke with a loudness and authority.  
"I didn't come to fight, just to talk. You want us out of that prison, still?" Rick said, lowering his hands and hooking his thumbs through a couple of belt loops, keeping one hand near his .357 magnum.  
"I don't want you within spittin' distance of _my_ town. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner we can all live in peace."  
"I am more than happy to oblige that, there's been enough bloodshed on both ends. We're ready to leave the moment we leave here. There's just one thing..." Rick hesitated in finishing his sentence, in case the Governor had any objects to voice. When he remained silent and waiting, Rick continued. "Now, we're willing to trade, but we need a few items to help us get as far as we can, which I'm sure you would like."

Once again, the Governor remained quiet, watching Rick and his group. Rick saw no objections so far, so he motioned for Glenn and Maggie to get out of their vehicles. They all backed up about 5 yards from the vehicles. Carol brought out a crate of food, while Daryl brought a couple of pistols and rifles. Everybody stepped back to let the Governor evaluate their offering. So far, so good. He seemed pleased enough.

"Okay, Rick, what is it you want?" The Governor was leery when asking, expecting some outrageous demands.  
"I just want a week's worth of supplies for my daughter. Formula, maybe some clothes if it can be spared. We'd like as much fuel as you can spare. 3 10-gallon cans per vehicle, the RV and motorcycle, 1 minimum. If you have a crib for my daughter, I would appreciate it. As promised, when tradin's complete, we're drive as far as we can get."

The Governor held his hand up in the air. There was a lot of rustling around and movement unseen. Daryl was growing restless, Carol could see it from the corners of her eyes. She could see his hand twitch, itching to put a bolt in the Governor's good eye. She silently praised him for his self-control, if anybody had reason enough to kill the man, it was Daryl. Maggie probably wanted to put some bullets into his head, but at least she wasn't murdered. It almost seemed like an eternity, everybody was on pins and needles, ready to start shooting. There was a load moan coming from the gate, the two doors sliding apart. Rick's eyes widened in amazement. Revealed before them were what seemed like a pyramid of gasoline cans. There was boxes stacked on top of each other, each labeled Nestle. A couple of laundry baskets sat next to a box, a picture of a crib printed onto it. The Governor walked into view from the side, holding his arms out as people began bringing the items from outside Woodbury. Rick nodded, eyes watering slightly. There was a long bout of silence, an understanding between the two with the most issues.

"I might hate you with a passion, and I'm not lying when I saw I'm itching to just kill you all right here and now. But this is mutually beneficial arrangment. I gave you all the gas I could spare, I want you to go as far as you can. I want that prison for myself, Woodbury's getting too invaded, and you all seemed pretty comfortable. And we don't have any infants, so all the formula was just piling up. Don't expect us to give you any more if you come back."  
"Understandable. Everything we could spare, plus the cars. Agreed?"

Rick was feeling antsy, very anxious. This all seemed too easy. No way would the Governor, the man that almost eliminated the entire prison group, would give them all those things without an ulterior motive...

* * *

**I know, I know, how horrible of me to end it like that, lol. Writing the trade took longer than I thought it would, and it gives me the chance to start the next chapter how I want. I hope this was good. As always, thank you for any reviews you give. It helps me know how people are liking the story. Have a good day!**


	3. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: I know a lot of you must've been irate over me ending the last chapter like I did, lol. Don't worry, there will be plenty of "intimate" moments between our two favorite characters. Had to get the scene set right, and I didn't want any chapters getting too long. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and let me know what you****think.**

* * *

"Let's pull over and stop for the night. My ass hurts."

Daryl relayed over the walkie talkies. The group had been driving for a few hours now, after trading with the Governor. People were still reeling as to how surprisingly well it went. There were no altercations, they just traded items, fueled up the vehicles that they had, and left. No funny business. Of course, someone was on top of the RV, laying down to watch and make sure they weren't being followed. When they had driven as far as they could, the sun was starting to set, which meant walkers would be coming into the area soon. They had pulled into this small town, nothing fancy. A post office, police station, grocery store, a pharmacy, Home Depot, and an camping equipment store. Everyone agreed that the camping store would be their stop for the night. No one was expecting anything to remain intact, hell they expected to see more walkers than they did useful items. There were a few walkers roaming the streets, their attention rested to the large vehicle that made the most noise, so they made their way over to it. As they parked in front of the store, they could tell that it could be secured easily, and livable for a long while, if they played their cards right. Main priority on everyone's mind was security. Were there other entrances? Are there walkers in the building, or anybody living? Are there supplies in or around the department store to secure the doors, even temporarily? After everyone, excluding Beth, Hershel, and Judith, met up in front of the store, the two main doors propped open. Daryl was loading his crossbow, readying some bolts. Carol and Carl were checking their pistols for plenty of ammo. Michonne glanced over her katana. Rick, Glenn, and Maggie all loaded up shotguns and rifles with their appropriate ammunition.

Rick cleared his throat, ceasing idle chatter between those who were in the raiding party. "Alright, we all know the drill. Each of us gets in pairs, use knives if you can help it. Check along the outer walls for doors, and see if you can secure them. After we each bolt down a door, we start working our way towards the center, where they have the campground display. Clear any walkers you see, and never leave your partner's side. We all know how dangerous it is going at it alone..."

There was an unspoken silence about Rick referring to Merle. Carol snuck a peek over to Daryl, when Rick mentioned the danger of going by themselves. She could see the pained look in his eyes, his head hanging as he dragged his foot in an infinite loop. After a few moments, Rick started pairing everyone off and assigning them a wall. Michonne was with him and Carl, Glenn and Maggie, and Carol and Daryl. Everyone could see the moment between them, as they exchanged secret grins reserved only for the other. Everyone eventually headed towards their assigned place, Carol and Daryl started walking beside each other, Daryl with his crossbow ready, and Carol with her knife and pistol in each hand. Carol was excited, it wasn't often she was able to go on runs with the group, and be as productive as them. The pair walked carefully, each knifing a walker in the head as they head towards a door on Carol's side.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Carol?" Daryl said, breaking the silence since the group split to cover their portion of the store/warehouse.  
"That this place is too good to be true, that there's something wrong with this place?" She responded, both slowing down as they put an ear to the door, listening for faint rustling of walker feet dragging along the floor.

Daryl held out his hand, listening intently in silence. He gave her the signal to open the door, standing closely behind her, crossbow at the ready. Carol reached her hand out to the door knob, an uneasy feeling settling in both of their stomachs. She grasped the knob, turning it just slightly before the door crashed open.

"Carol!" Daryl practically shouted. He didn't have time to react, Daryl grabbed Carol by the waist and spun her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her between the wall and his body, waiting for the inevitable walker bite. When neither of the two experienced the horrid of being bit by walkers, they turned towards the door, seeing a couple of chairs and a table lying in front of the doorway. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the chairs and table, he was fearing that walkers were behind it, waiting for any more living to come along. He relaxed his arms around Carol, not dropping them from her completely. Both were breathing heavily from the scare. After Carol recovered from her minor panic attack, she looked up to say something at Daryl, but stopped. Something in his eyes screamed that he would die if she turned or got bit. And it wasn't the usual worry that you would have for family. There was more there, something more that Carol wasn't used to seeing all too often. She figured she might have seen him look at her with that look like he wanted her in ways that men before him never cared to show. It was more than a man's instinct to bed as many women as possible, it was deeper than that, like he was wanting to give her the attention and care she's been neglected of. The moment between the two staring at each other became too tense. Daryl moved his hands to just off the side of Carol's face, his thumb tracing over her cheek, his fingers gripping gently behind her neck. Carol's heart began beating faster, her face inching up to meet his half-way until they could feel each other's breath on their lips...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I had to end it like this, guys. Had to drive 12 hours to be with family for a funeral. I won't be able to really write that much while I'm here, but I'll do my best. I know this was shorter and probably not as good as last time, but only because I'm pressed for time. Hope you guys understand. Thanks in advance, and have a good day!**


	4. A New Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the kind words. Things have been better lately, but still hectic. I had to take an extra week because after driving 12 hours, I caught whatever my two children had. Feeling better, I'm back home and wanted to get another chapter of this story, and maybe my other two before the hecticness begins again, lol. Thank you guys so much, again, for the awesome reviews. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Daryl and Carol stare into each other's eyes, both reeling over the scare they experienced. Daryl's arms are firmly wrapped around Carol's waist, her hands resting on his chest. It's there, they know it. That need to close that minuscule distance between them when they heard the running stomps of the group rushing towards them. Daryl wills himself away, just in time for Rick to round the corner, followed closely by Carl and Michonne, the rest of the group coming in moments after. Rick had his knife at the ready, assessing the scene and determining that Carol and Daryl were okay. He holsters his knife and service weapon, looking at them with a worried face.

"What the hell was the screaming about? Thought you ran into walkers when Daryl hollered your name." Rick gasped out, in between bits of air he managed to suck in. Adrenaline was still running high, but everyone was wearing down after they realize no walkers were inside their new sanctuary.  
"When I opened the door, it burst open. We didn't see the chairs and tables, initially, thought we were done for.." Carol said sheepishly. She feels like a little girl that was in trouble for making up a wild story.  
"I thought them walkers were in here, too. Carol was the one opening the door, so I hollered 'cause I thought she was gonna get bit.." Daryl doesn't look up, his eyes remain glued to the floor as he makes circles with his foot.  
"Well," Rick said, standing up straighter as he catches more of his breath, "At least you two are okay, and no walkers on this end. Looks to be fairly secure. What did you guys find?" Rick looked over at Glenn and Maggie, both of them shifting their weight to stand more upright after catching their breath as well.

"We found what looks like a break room, a decent kitchen-like room with lots of tables. Think it's a break room for the employees." Maggie said, everyone else sighing in relief that there was a kitchen area.  
"We found the back room, where they store extra inventory. Plenty of tents, sleeping bags, portable showers, basically what is your deluxe camping gear all in here."

Everyone felt happy and relieved. There was enough items left over for them to live here. After everyone was in agreement that their new home was walker-free for the time being, Rick gathered the group into the main show room where they had some tents on display, and a few scattered shelves here and some items left over on display. The main show room is wide and spacious, no real walls dividing it into subrooms. There was a wall encircling the room, creating a hallway lining the entire show room, with 5 doors total. The east wall Carol and Daryl checked had only the one door. Glenn and Maggie finding the kitchen/breakroom with two doors, one wall dividing the kitchen from the room with all of the tables and chairs. The warehouse where they store extra inventory occupied the west wall. The group were getting excited, some were talking about how they would set up their tents, what kind they would have. Others began delegating about how security could be done, what door would be permanently locked and what would be the main entry way. The talking went on for what seemed like hours before somebody realized that night had fallen, and sleep was much needed...

* * *

_Later that night, (AN: I didn't feel like just writing out the mundane of what the group did, and boring out the chapter)_

* * *

Carol had finished washing up in the make-shift bathroom they had set up, which really consisted of one of the portable showers they had found hung inside a tent, a chair and 5-gallon tote sitting in the middle. She felt refreshed, and surprisingly in a good enough mood. Most of the group had already set up their tents, opting to take an early morning shower. Carol rarely took longer than 5 minutes when she washed up, with her almost-buzzcut greyish hair coming into a bobcut-style. She looked around at the arrangement peopled had settled on, some while she was showering. There were one of those fake firepits that emitted light, but no heat, in the center of the semi-circle of tents. The shower tent was seated next to Glenn and Maggie's tent on the right; Hershel's, Beth's, and Carl's tents followed suit. Rick shared with Judith, to keep her close to him. Michonne was next door to Rick, Carol smiled a little to herself. She's noticed lately how Michonne has tried, in many ways, to get closer to Rick. Carol hopes it works out, everyone deserves someone. Well, almost everyone, she thought quietly to herself. Even after being free from Ed for more than a couple of years, now, she still believed most of what he's put into her head, about how she was worthless and no one could ever want her. She unzipped her tent, and almost stepped inside when Daryl crawled out of his tent and whispered for her to come over. Carol looked confused at him, wondering what he could want, but obliged to his request. After crawling after him, he zipped up behind her.

"Sorry, Carol, just wanted a little privacy. Ya know how everyone likes to pry.." Daryl quietly said, his eyes darting around as if he were seeing the rest of the circle, Rick's tent in particular which was on his left.  
"It's alright, Daryl," Carol whispered, "What's up?"  
"Just wanted to make sure you were alright.." Daryl was still avoiding eye contact with Carol, putting her on alert. What happened to the unbroken stare they shared earlier?  
"Don't worry, it takes a lot more than a couple of tables and chairs to take me out."

Daryl chuckled a bit, which made Carol happy. She was smiling, knowing she could make somebody laugh with her terrible jokes. They laughed, though quietly, together for a minute or so before it died down. Neither were really sharing eye contact, or talking. They both attempted to look at other things, Daryl's lack of clothes piled in a corner, his crossbow laying on top. After what felt like hours to Carol, she couldn't bare the silent treatment.

"If that was all, I'm going to sleep." She said, almost as if she were sad she had to leave his tent. Carol wanted nothing more than to stay inside, even if she slept in a separate part of the room. She started moving towards the door to unzip when Daryl reached his hand out, grabbing her hand and holding it to the floor. Carol was caught off-guard, surprised at the sudden move. Not daring to break the moment, she remained still, looking intently at Daryl as if trying to figure out what the meaning behind this was.

"Next time, you let me go first. I can handle walkers head on, but I don't know what I'd do if they got ya first. It ain't gonna be a pretty scene, I can say that much." Daryl said, after a silent few minutes of just holding her hand. "Please let me check things out first if ya follow me, can ya do that for me?"

Carol could feel her cheeks burn, grateful Daryl still hadn't looked up while he was talking. She focused on the warmth his hand felt on top of her's to keep her composure.

"Of course, I didn't mean to worry you."  
"You better get some rest, we got a busy day tomorrow if this is our new home."

With those words, Carol just nodded as Daryl's hand left her's. She unzipped his tent and closing it back, returning to her own little abode. She hasn't a clue, but her tent felt a little more lonelier, wishing her little Sofia was still alive. Carol climbed into the bed, consisting of a cot with a sleeping back on top. Snuggling herself deeper within, she couldn't help herself thinking of Daryl's hand holding her's as her eyes grew heavier by the second, closing as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Everyone shot up to red alert, with the sun barely cracking over the horizon, turning the sky into a bloody color. Rick was the first to rally everyone awake, people emerging from their rooms with weapons in hand. Other than Rick, the group was clueless as to what the alert was for until they heard it again.

They heard knocking at the door, no one really knowing if it was a walker or a human. No one dared to make so much as a peep as they waited.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Please, we need help."

* * *

**AN: I know this one probably isn't as good as the others, but I'm still recovering from being sick and driving back home. Let me know what you think. It'll probably be later this week before the next chapter comes out, as I still need to write for my other two stories (One-of-a-kind walker and Two hearts, One choice). But I'll be working on it a little at a time throughout the week, since I also have school starting up, as well. Thanks again for the reviews, and let me know if there's anything I can improve on as far as my writing or grammar.**


	5. A new man in Carol's life

**AN: Hey there, friends. Sorry for the delay in the new chapter. After I returned from my trip, I was sick the whole week. Then I had a toe nail removed, and tendonitis in my shoulder the following weeks after. Plus, I had to do two weeks of school work this past week, because somebody tried to steal my internet, and ended up cutting it off, lol. It's been a fun time the last few weeks, but now that things are dying down, I have tons of ideas of what could happen in the story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, feedback is welcome.**

* * *

"Help, please, is someone in there?!"

The banging on the metal door rings throughout the store, bringing everyone to high alert. Hershel hobbled over to Rick, the soft thuds of the crutches hitting the concrete floor barely making a dent in the sounds.

"Rick, if this man needs help, we should see what troubles him, at least." He said, in the gentle voice he's known for, even in tense situations.

Daryl is next in line to voice his opinion, walking over from where everyone else had gathered and standing next to Hershel and Rick. "We shouldn't open that door, Rick. Who knows if it's the Governor trying to get back at us. It could be a trap to lure us out."

Daryl had a point. At the back of everyone's mind, they knew things went too well at the exchange. The Governor was too happy to give them what they needed, and no one followed them from what they could tell. But they still couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen soon. And the stranger knocking on the door of their new home only made their fear a reality. Carol could feel in her bones, the thought of turning away potentially helpless people didn't sit well with her. And the talk of leaving them to fend in the horrific world they're forced to live in, made her want to throw up worse than the sight of a bullet going through her walker daughter's brain.

"Rick, did Glenn turn you away when he helped you out of Atlanta? Did we get turned away at the farmhouse, after Carl was fixed?" Her eyes glare around at each of the people that voiced to leave them out. She was truly sick to hear her group turn so coldhearted, though understandable. Anger was running rampant, she was mad.

And Daryl's annoyed grunt turned her focus on him.

She stomped her way over to him, this was the first time Daryl had been truly afraid of a woman, of anybody for that matter. Daryl never saw Carol so much as raise her voice when she was mad, even when Daryl was taking his anger, over losing Sophia, on Carol and the group. Carol came face to face with Daryl...well, Daryl's chest. Daryl was at least a foot taller, than the tiny, petite woman. But with her coming up to him, standing on her tip toes, he could swear he was the one that was small, as her finger jabbed into his chest.

"And you, you of all people, should know the generosity we've given you. We let you and your brother join us, even though you were the most racist, sexist pigs I ever met. And Ed was still alive. And again, when Merle came back and you left me...you left US, we still welcomed you back, despite everyone else wanting to leave you. How can you say to leave them out, that we don't know them, when most of us were welcomed into the group with the same fear? You, of all people, should be ashamed." Carol takes a step back from Daryl, she felt like she would've drilled a hole into his chest if she kept jabbing it. She walked backwards, eyes set on everyone else, as if daring them to stop her. "Now, if anybody wants to stop me from opening the door, you're gonna have to tie me down."

Carol waited a bit to see if anyone dared to follow through on her threat. With no brave souls to challenge her, Carol turned her back on them, towards the rattling door.

"Hey, whoever you are. We're gonna let you in, but if you have any weapons, it'd be a good idea to lay them out." Carol said, her hand wrapped around the handle, ready to yank it open.  
"Carol? Carol Peletier, is that you?"

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. It's been a crazy few weeks. I already have most of the next chapter written out, so expect it to be out by Sunday. Hope you guys can forgive me! Thanks for being great people, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
